godzilla_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters)
King Ghidorah is a gigantic, three-headed dragon and the main protagonist of King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters. Appearance King Ghidorah's appearance in the series resembles that of his appearance in the 2007 video game Godzilla: Unleashed. ''He has three toes on each of his feet, with each of them ending in sharp claws. He also has one dewclaw above the end of each knee. His tails end in two clubs with sharp spikes coming from them. His middle neck is shorter than the other two. Meanwhile, he has ten sharp spikes coming from them (but on his middle head, there are seven). On his heads, he has two forehead-located horns and fins on each side of his head. His eyes are colored gold and don't have pupils. His wings are bat-like and the long wing phalanxes (the extensions on his wing) jut out from his membrane. His scales are based on real lizard armor and are colored gold. Personality King Ghidorah is at his core, a creature of extreme malevolence and sheer destruction. He has a penchant for comitting mass destruction and clearly has no qualms of doing so. He is somewhat a selective monster, as he only chooses what he considers to be the best and most powerful ''kaiju ''as his allies. He doesn't accept kaiju who he sees as weak and incompetent, like Ebirah. Additionally, he has a great contempt for most life, with the only execptions being himself and his allies. The King of Terror, for all of his sheer brutality and malevolence, is also a somewhat polite and cultured monster. He is extremely polite, though most of it is snide sarcasm towards his enemies. His true politeness is only ever extended to his allies and his rival, Iyrs. But as the series goes on it is shown that King Ghidorah mellows in ways not thought possible before. The best example of this is shown when, despite his initial conflict with the Meganula queen Megaguirus, he eventually warms up to her, until, in one episode saves her life and at the episode's end, accepts her as his lover. He also apparently has close feelings for his brothers Keizer and DesGhidorah, and his adoptive father Grand Ghidorah, which is best displayed in his determination to kill Bagan, who killed his family. History Pre-Series King Ghidorah's own origins are a mystery even to himself. However, his first memory is that of all reality being born, so he assumes he was before everything began. At some point after the Big Bang, he was adopted, along with Keizer Ghidorah and DesGhidorah, by Grand Ghidorah. Then, in the year 1964, he, arrived on Earth to destroy it, but was stopped by Godzilla, Mothra, Angurius and Rodan. Over the next eight years, King Ghidorah would continue to attack the Earth, only to be beaten time and time again by Godzilla and his allies. In the year 1972, King Ghidorah temporarily ceased his attacks on Earth and traveled to parts unknown in space. There, he encountered the creature known as Iyrs. The two battled, and after an extended struggle, Iyrs was defeated and was flung into the deepest parts of space. The two foes would not meet again for another 37 years. In the year 1979, King Ghidorah remereged with his brothers and father. After destroying most of the world, the four faced off against Godzilla and his allies, and after a long battle, fought Godzilla and his allies to a standstill. However, just as they were about to kill Godzilla, an unknown alien force arrived and ended up killing Godzilla. The four tried to counterattack, but King Ghidorah was greviously wounded, while DesGhidorah and Grand Ghidorah were killed instantly. Keizer Ghidorah managed to linger for a short while, managing to utter the words ''"Avenge us... brother ..." before dying. King Ghidorah then passed out, afterwhich body was then sent deep into the bowels of the earth by the unknown force. ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters'' King Ghidorah would not reemerge until he finally reawoke in 2009, being awakened by his loyal lieutenant Gigan, who had come to Earth the year before, not knowing that his ally was imprisoned. When he did find out, he travelled the world until he had found his resting place and reawakened. Upon reuniting with his old comerade, the duo decided to destroy the world, taking advantage of the now-ruined and Godzilla-less Earth. The two then traveled across the world looking for others to aid them, finding ten other monsters to aid them - Megagurius, MechaGodzilla, Biollante, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Orga, Hedorah, Megalon, Kokmuto, and Femuto. Over the following year, these twelve monsters would constantly fight off the remaining good kaiju left on Earth, and even an attack from Iyrs and his allies. Then, they faced against the kaiju ''who killed King Ghidorah's family and Godzilla - Bagan. After an extremely long struggle, King Ghidorah managed to avenge his family and honor. Stats *'Height': 175 meters *'Weight': 190,000 tons *'Origins': Unknown *'Voice Actors': Koichi Yamadera (Japanese dub), Alastair Duncan (English dub) Quotes "I shall certainly take full advantage of this world's situation." "Don't dwell too much on you denials, Megaguirus, it's in your blood, and you know it." "Interesting... a clone of Godzilla but with an air of malevolence around him. He could be of some use to me." "Perfect. Just the alliance I need to destroy this world." Skills and Abilities *'Gravity Beams '- Giant lighting-shaped beams shot from one of King Ghidorah's three heads. *'Hurricane Winds '- Using his wings, King Ghidorah can unleash Category-5 winds. *'Wing Lightning '- King Ghidorah can fire lightning bolts from his wings. These lightning beams are just as powerful as a normal gravity beam. *'Engery Siphon '- By biting an enemy, King Ghidorah can steal his/her life force and use it for his own purposes. *'Pain Tolerance and Resistance''' -'' King Ghidorah can take a considerable beating and only the strongest of attacks from the strongest monsters can hurt him. He can also survive in the harshest environments in the universe. Finally, after years of being brainwashed by various alien races, King Ghidorah has developed an advanced form of mental resistance, making him immune to any all telekinetic and telepathic attacks and/or interference. *'Flight '- Due to spending the majority of his life in space, King Ghidorah utilizes anti-gravity flight. This means flying in space is as easy as flying in a gravity-laden world like Earth for him. *'Strength''' - Naturally, King Ghidorah is one of the most powerful beings in the universe. He can carry monsters as big Titanosaurus into the air with ease. *'Immortality and Reduced Aging '- King Ghidorah mentioned Ghidorahs stop aging at 39 years old, and he states that the human equivalent of that is 4.4 billion years old. He also mentions being immortal. *'Wing Attack '- King Ghidorah can use his wings as weapons, which are very sharp and can even impale the toughest of armor and skin. *'King Slam '- King Ghidorah uppercuts his enemy, then rises above him/her and slams down at great force. *'Tail Combo '- King Ghidorah swipes his tails left-to-right, then right to left, jumps up, and uppercuts the enemy with his tails. *'Electric Bite - '''King Ghidorah can transfer electric shocks a million volts strong via his bite when he chooses. *'Tail Constriction - King Ghidorah strangulates an enemy with his tails. *'Neck Constriction - '''King Ghidorah strangulates an enemy with his necks. *'Tail Impalement '- King Ghidorah stabs an enemy with one or both tails. *'Ghidorah's Spirit - 'An aerial combo. A yellow aura starts to glow around King Ghidorah. He then punches his enemy with both heads, blasts them from the inside, and finishes them off by slamming the enemy into the ground below. *'Terror Combo '- King Ghidorah lifts an enemy to the air, and bites him/her in quick sucession several times before finishing with a Gravity Beam. *'Magnet Beam '''- A bluish Gravity Bolt that 'has magnetic properties and can hurt monsters. Shot from both heads and wings. *'Asteroid Encasement '- King Ghidorah encases himself in a giant asteroid for extremely long space travels. The asteroid has magentic properties. *'Wing Silce '- King Ghidorah flies fast across his enemy several times slashing him/her with his wings as he goes. *'Gravity Combo '- King Ghidorah kicks an enemy straight in the gut and blasts him/her with three gravity bolts. *'Tri-Bite '- King Ghidorah bites with all three heads at the same time and gives a billion-volt surge. *'Aerial Uppercut '- King Ghidorah tail-kicks an enemy into the sky and finishes off with a triple head uppercut. *'Electric Jab '- King Ghidorah charges up one of his heads with a Gravity Bolt and hits the enemy with the charged-up head, causing an explosion. *'King Storm '- King Ghidorah conjures a storm and sends some Gravity Bolts to go with it. *'Gravity Barrage '- King Ghidorah fires plenty of Gravity Beams from all three heads at once. *'All-Around Barrage '- King Ghidorah flies in the air, does a 360-degree turn and fires Gravity Bolts as he does. *'Astro-Charge '- King Ghidorah throws an asteroid like a battering ram against the enemy. *'Gravity Cannon '- King Ghidorah fires a single beam with the full concentrated power of three Gravity Beams. *'Terror Blaster '- King Ghidorah alternates firing between Gravity and Magnet Beams all at once. *'Gravity Shield '- King Ghidorah covers himself in a gigantic, yellow-colored shield that will hurt anybody who touches it. *'Cover-and-Electrocute '- King Ghidorah covers an enemy with his wings and blasts him/her with wing lightning. *'Hyper Magnetron Cannon '- A beam with the full, concentrated power of three Magnetron Cannons. *'All-Out Apocalypse '- King Ghidorah fires Gravity and Magnetron Beams and Cannons from all of his heads and wings. *'Gravity-Magnetron Cannon '- A beam with the combined powers of a Gravity Cannon and Magnetron Cannon. *'Hold-And-Electrocute '- King Ghidorah holds an enemy with two heads and blasts the enemy with the third one. *'Electro-Pulse - 'King Ghidorah unleashes a titanic EMP pulse. *'Magnetic Pull '- King Ghidorah activates a magnetic field that attacts anything within it's range and can hurt anybody who is affected. The said field lasts for about twenty seconds before King Ghidorah has to recharge. *'King's Coma '''- A trance-like sleep ALL Ghidorahs go through if they expend too much energy or are heavily injured. The said coma can last indefinitely. Trivia *Bendecict Cumberbatch, Andrew Jackson, and Juan Chorian were all considered to be King Ghidorah before it was given to Alastair Duncan. **Ironically, Bendedict Cumberbatch would be cast as King Ghidorah's brother, Keizer Ghidorah. **Also, Andrew Jackson and Juan Chorian were considered for several other roles in the series, but were never cast. *King Ghidorah's incartnation in the series is currently the biggest and tallest incarnation of the King of Terror yet. Category:Monsters